ANOTHER STORY (FORBIDDEN LOVE series)
by NoVizH19
Summary: Cerita lain dari FORBIDDEN LOVE.. Dimulai dari kisah cinta Naruto dan Itachi.. Awal pertemuan Naruto dan Sasuke dan bagaimana Cinta terlarang itu tumbuh./ warn inside/ SasufemNaru slight ItafemNaru/ RnR please..


**ANOTHER STORY [ FORBIDDEN LOVE ]**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaFemNaru [ bisa berubah disetiap chapter]**

**Rate : M { untuk jaga-jaga di next chapter}**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Warning : Typo(s) EYD, genderbend, Fem Naruto. GAJE, OOC, DLL..**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang kaki jenjang yang beralaskan high hills bewarna biru itu terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong gedung yang terlihat sepi. Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang melewati lorong tersebut. Tentu saja tidak ada satu orang pun yang melewati lorong tersebut. Karena ujung dari lorong itu menuju atap gedung. Tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh orang-orang.

Naruto nama gadis itu sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kekasihnya memintanya datang ke gedung yang merupakan perusahaan tempat kerja kekasihnya. Saat ini ia mengenakan dress biru selutut tanpa lengan juga sepatu high hils yang serupa dengan warna gaun dan iris sapphire miliknya. Rambut pirang panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja.

Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri lorong dan tangga. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Uchiha Itachi pria yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya itu. Memintanya datang keatap gedung kantor tempatnya bekerja. Selain itu kekasihnya juga meminta ia mengenakan pakaian yang sekarang ia kenakan yang juga merupakan pemberian kekasihnya itu. Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang ada dipikiran kekasihnya saat ini. Memintanya mengenakan dress yang cukup mewah dan datang keatap gedung tempat kekasihnya bekerja. Apa yang sedang direncanakan kekasihnya itu?.

Memikirkan semua itu membuatnya tak sadar jika ia sekarang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah pintu yang menuju atap gedung. Naruto pun membuka pintu tersebut perlahan-lahan. Setelah pintu itu terbuka ia hanya mampu menatap tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Naruto bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena saking terkejutnya.

Sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat Uchiha Itachi kekasihnya. Ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang tidak dikancing dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona. Ditambah background tempat Itachi berdiri saat ini, pagar pembatas yang dihias dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang menyala berkerlap kerlip seperti bintang. Bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya terkesima atas apa yang ia lihat. Melainkan atap gedung yang berubah menjadi tempat menakjubkan baginya.

Bagaimana tidak. Lilin lilin berjejer rapih menghiasi sisi kanan dan kirinya yang membentuk sebuah jalan kecil untuk ia lewati menuju kekasihnya. Di ujung jalan yang dihiasi lilin itu terdapat meja bundar yang sudah dihiasi dengan sedemikian rupa oleh bunga dan lilin. Diatas meja tersebut juga sudah terhidang makanan dan wine beserta gelasnya. Mungkin sangat mirip dengan candle light dinner.

Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka dengan pandangannya saat ini. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar berhasil mengejutkan Naruto saat ini. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pria tampan yang berdiri dengan senyum hangat diwajahnya disamping meja bundar itu.

" Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?" tanyanya setelah sampai dan sekarang berdiri disamping Itachi. Ia menatap takjub sekelilingnya.

" Untukmu.." jawab Itachi menggeser sebuah kursi untuk Naruto duduki.

Narutopun tersenyum kearah Itachi dan kemudian duduk di kursi yang Itachi siapkan untuknya.

" Arigato." Kata Naruto setelah duduk dikursinya.

" Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Itachi yang masih berdiri di samping Naruto.

" Sangat.." jawab Naruto singkat mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

Itachi kemudian berjalan menuju meja yang berada tak jauh dari meja tempat Naruto duduk. Di meja tersebut terdapat beberapa makanan yang masih tertutup oleh tudung saji. Jadi Naruto sendiri tidak tahu makanan apa yang ada dibalik tudung saji tersebut.

Itachi kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah Naruto dengan dua nampan yang masih tertutup tudung saji. Ia letakkan kedua nampan itu dihadapan Naruto dan di sisi meja yang lainnya. Kemudian ia duduk dikursi dan berhadapan dengan Naruto. Makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya dan Itachi merupakan menu pembuka berupa Potato dan Porcini soup. Mereka pun kemudian memakan hidangan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka dengan tenang dan hangat.

Meskipun angin yang berhembus diatap gedung cukup kencang dan dingin saat menerpa kulit. Tapi tak mengurangi suasana yang penuh dengan kehangatan malam itu.

Setelah menu pembuka itu tandas Itachi kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil piring kotor miliknya dan Naruto. Ia kemudian berjalan kembali kearah meja yang satunya. Ia taruh piring bekas menu pembuka tadi dan mengambil salah satu nampan dengan tutup sajinya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit bingung karena Itachi hanya membawa satu nampan yang masih tertutup oleh tudung saji. Ia tidak tahu makanan apa yang ada dibalik tudung saji itu. Dan kenapa Itachi hanya membawa satu? Apa ia tidak akan makan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang hinggap dibenaknya saat ini.

" Menu utama kita malam ini." Ujar Itachi meletakkan nampan yang masih tertutup tudung saji dihadapan Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap nampan yang tersaji dihadapanya tak mengerti. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap Itachi yang masih berdiri disampingnya.

" Bukalah.." ujar Itachi seolah mengerti tatapan bingung kekasihnya Naruto.

Naruto kemudian membuka tudung saji tersebut. Dan ia kembali terkejut karena melihat isi di balik tudung saji tersebut. Bukan makanan seperti yang ia kira. Melainkan sebuah kotak beludru yang sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah cincin yang bertahtakan berlian. Narutopun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mendongak menatap Itachi yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Itachi kemudian mengambil kotak cincin tersebut dan berlutut disamping Naruto dengan kotak cincin ditangannya yang terjulur kearah Naruto.

" Namikaze Naruto. Maukah kau menikah denganku , menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku dan hidup bersamaku hingga ajal yang memisahkan kita?" ujar Itachi melamar kekasihnya Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap tak percaya pria yang sedang melamarnya saat ini. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam waktu malam ini ia dikejutkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Hingga setetes airmata meluncur dari sudut matanya. Tapi sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dan kemudian iapun mengangguk setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

" Tentu saja aku mau , Itachi." Jawabnya mantap dan airmata kebahagiaan terus mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

Itachi berdiri dan kemudian mengenakan cincin di jari manis Naruto. Setelah itu ibu jarinya menghapus airmata yang masih menetes diwajah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menangis Naru?" tanyanya menangkup wajah Naruto dengan tangan besarnya.

" Bodoh. Ini adalah airmata bahagia Itachi." Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Itachi yang menangkup wajahnya.

" Hari ini aku benar-benar bahagia." Lanjutnya menatap onyx milik pria yang dicintainya.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk Itachi. Itachi dapat merasakan kemeja bagian dadanya basah karena airmata Naruto yang kembali menangis. Ia pun balas memeluk kekasihnya sambil membelai surai pirang kekasihnya yang terasa sangat lembut ditangannya.

" Arigato.." kata Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Itachi.

" Tidak Naru.. seharusnya aku lah yang berterima kasih." Sahut Itachi menangkup wajah Naruto.

" Arigato. Karena telah hadir dalam hidupku." Lanjutnya kemudian mengecup kening Naruto lama.

" Arigato. Karena telah membuat hidupku lebih berwarna." Itachi kemudian mengecup mata Naruto.

"Arigato. Karena telah menerima lamaranku." Itachi mencium bibir Naruto.

" Aku mencintaimu. Naru." Ujar Itachi setelah melepaskan ciumannya sambil menatap Naruto tepat di iris sapphire miliknya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu. Tachi." Sahut Naruto yang juga menatap langsung onyx milik Itachi.

Mereka berduapun kembali berciuman. Ciuman yang dipenuhi oleh cinta mereka.

.

.

.

" Apa kau senang dengan kejutan yang ku buat untukmu Naru?" Tanya Itachi membuka suara. Saat ini mereka berada didalam mobil yang dikendarai Itachi menuju rumah Naruto.

" Tentu saja. Hari ini kau benar-benar mengejutkanku Tachi." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

" Tapi Naru. Kau tidak keberatan kan, jika pernikahan kita dilangsungkan tahun depan?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada yang terdengar berhati-hati. Ia hanya tidak mau mengecewakan kekasihnya karena kenyataan lainnya.

" Tidak, kapanpun itu asalkan bersamamu menikahnya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Naruto menjawab dengan nada mantap dan meyakinkan. Naruto sendiri tidak ingin membebani kekasihnya. Ia sangat tahu kalau kekasihnya ini sangat sibuk karena pekerjaan. Terlebih lagi setelah dirinya diangkat menjadi Presdir diperusahaan keluarganya UCHIHA Corps. Dan Naruto sangat tahu pasti jika Itachi ingin membuktikan terlebih dahulu kepada orang-orang dan keluarganya kalau ia memang bisa mengembangkan perusahaannya dibawah pimpinannya.

Dua tahun menjalin hubungan membuat Naruto sangat mengerti seperti apa kekasihnya saat bekerja. Pernikahan yang harus menunggu hingga tahun depan bukanlah apa-apa baginya. Ia masih bisa menunggu hingga tahun depan untuk memiliki Itachi seutuhnya.

" Arigato Naru. Kau sudah mau mengerti keadaanku saat ini." Ujar Itachi tersenyum kearah balas tersenyum kearah Itachi. Kemudian ia sandarkan kepalanya dibahu kekar kekasinya.

Malam itupun berlalu menjadi malam yang membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua. Dan juga malam yang penuh kejutan bagi Naruto. Setelah dua tahun menjalin kasih naruto benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kekasihnya itu akan melamarnya. Meskipun pernikahan mereka tidak akan dilangsungkan dalam waktu dekat melainkan tahun depan. Sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa bahagianya saat ini. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya selama ia menunggu hari pernikahan itu tiba.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Whoaaa Viz back

Bukannya beresin sekuel pregnancy yang terbengkalai malah bikin fict gaje baru lagi.

Sebenarnya bukan fict baru juga sih.. tapi ini fict serial dari Fict FORBIDDEN LOVE.

Entah kenapa pas baca fict FORBIDDEN LOVE kayanya alurnya terlalu kecepetan dan dipaksakan. Karena itu deh Viz bikin fict multichapnya.

Semoga masih ada yang berminat baca fict ini.

Jangan lupa review y..


End file.
